robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Disconnected Game
Do you experience disconnections in games? Apparently some of you did and some of you rarely got disconnected well for me it's darn uncommon since mostly i live in a country with the most slowest and expensive internet (which is is bummer). There is a rumor also that there was this news around 2011 when a boy played ROBLOX for a very long time,never eat nor drink and just sits there all day,He wasn't playing in his home since he rent a private room for him to play,After 3 days they checked in the room to make sure if everything is okay but they seen the boy lied down on the floor dead as doornail but his face was in a weird smile that almost make the person who checked the room almost scream,The last thing that the person seen is the computer,he was playing some game he said since this person is not a robloxian but he said that there was this box said disconnected from game. As they were about to bury the body the boy's face turned into a frown which is weird since there is no sign of life on him,as a result ROBLOX goes out of maintenance for what I can heard from them 3 months or so? anyways after the maintenance a player reported to ROBLOX that in every game he play at rare times it disconnects but with a very low-toned laugh and then his browser exit and as he open his browser again his roblox account is said banned for 6 days and the reason is : OHDYH KH ZLOO JHW BRX which for some people is some jumbled letters. 3 years has passed and that origin is been lost and most players doesn't even know about it but seeing for other i can tell there is like 3-4 person who still know this because I know.......I experience the fright of it...... and i never forget that. I just woke up from bed and do my daily routine every weekends since this story occured during the month of November: Wake up,Brush my Teeth,Eat,Take a Bath and finally play ROBLOX, first checked the catalog for some good stuff to buy which of course I never even get one anyways I decided to play some "nice" games named "Ride down the Rollercoaster Minigames" which mostly some players make it just to earn cash which I found unfair since mostly they are just cheating their inner game making skills. I was having fun in the game,messing up some players,which leads them to ragequit, It was a nice worthwhile experience since playing like the old days is just pretty good way to make me remove from those stress-type games. One player joined he was named "GetOutNow253" which might be a noob name just to scare those other noobs, but he keeps spamming the chat over and over saying "Get out!! Now!!" This spam makes my game laggy so i have the guts to say "Shut up" and then he stopped and I said "Thank you" but after I send the message I got disconnected. "Well played noob" I clap sarcasticly and I decided to play 2-player Gun Factory Tycoon and since there is a recent problem in the internet It was very laggy but I have no choice. But just for a few minutes of playing I just got disconnected........again which is frustrating, I would play minecraft already but I just can't for a while and think for myself "Another game I guess" so i decided to play the most impossible game to disconnect.....obby games which I found entertaining.....well for myself. I start jumping,walking,and solving on the obbies and then i almost touched the winner's place but then I got disconnected again but something strange happend this time I heard a laugh but not very loud just low-toned. And then i sligthly remember something about this thing but I can remember it very blurry so I decided to search google for a bug when you heard a laugh but there is one that caught my eyes....It was a player from ROBLOX but it was his profile his name was "Whaledude10" so I checked it out and his main profile explanation is "Is there any bug that's in any game you play? then ask me about them Im kinda of expert about it" and I was luckky he was online so I start chatting him and good thing too he's not playing anything yet so I start to chat: Me: Hello I heard you are a expert in bugs appearing in every game? WhaleDude10: yes I am, Why? you found a bug? Me: Well, I was in this obby game and when I was about to reach winner's place i got disconnected but then there was this low-tuned laugh and if you need the time on the duration of the gametime it's 30 minutes I entered but he didn't answer quickly, So I wait for like 3 minutes for an answer and finally got a reply: WhaleDude10: The....rumor.... he said shortly and then quickly said WhaleDude10: Whatever you do stop playing ROBLOX when you disconnected 3 times and when the 3rd disconnection happend and you heard a laugh stop playing anything He replied quickly and I was about to say something but he offline quickly. That was very weird but I tried to take his advice but I just feel that I need to play something like I can't do it but after that my mind wins and I stupidly play another game,this time it was a Murderer Game which is weird since i stopped playing this type of games 2 months ago. Well Im feeling now Im being controlled or it is coincidence? I don't know anymore as I play Mad Murderer, I was the Murderer that time and having fun killing all the innocents and camping at the sheriff's gun (which sound noobish of course) I played like 10 rounds until I got disconnected but this time the box said : ODVW FKDQFH PDWH which I found weird and creepy and I was about to report to ROBLOX but for a split second my mind said "No,not yet" So I still stupidly play another game but this was a very detailed game I can disconnect for like 3 seconds after spawning at it so I press play button but while it was loading I heard a moaning like a bear-one but much more demonic and corrupted. So i got spawned and Explore for like 5 minutes and until I saw one of the structure has blood on it (I know its cliché) so I got scared but then my game disconnected and this time the message box said like the first one but more like decoded and when I read it, I don't understand I mean he is dragging me into this and he's saying that to me? what kind of menance is this?. But while I was reading it the laugh got from low to medium and It was very creepy and corrupted and I heard also that moaning so I exit and tried to get out of my chair and go to sleep or even turn of the computer,I tried to turn off the computer but my mind still said no,so I got out of my chair and rest for a while which work and my mind didn't say anything about it but as I was sleeping I can hear someone saying "Get up.......Why you want to sleep when you can play" as I wake up nobody was in the room. This person is driving me crazy and all I want to do was to end this madness and continue with my happy and normal life so I played ROBLOX again and I played a FPS game so I clicked play and I got in the game I don't know what to do now since I might get disconnected or something else would happend but I have no choice if this what he wants then he's getting it. So I killed some player and even do some awesome 360 noscopes and yet I feel everything was normal.....Until this player joined the game he is named "ImDeadNow" so I got that feeling that this player ain't no good so I tried to avoid him but as I was avoiding him he was following me but very slowly. As he was closing by and I got no place to run I can see his eyes turn dark red and his smile is turning very demonic so I activate my Ak47 and shoot him but didn't do anything to him and I typed quickly "Why are you doing this to me!" and then he stop for a while and then I realize.....Me and that player was the only ones in the server and then he quickly replied "Entertaining......." and then my ROBLOX crashed and I was relieve it was over or is it?. As i was about to exit my browser I got teleported to another game but this is the weird thing...All the players that I meet at the minigame place is all here and they are all saying "Let us go!" to explain the place It's like Crossroads but very disorted: blood everywhere,the sun is dark and the sky is red and all the buildings are painted red also so I got really scared now. And the music....the music is very depressing its like its killing me so i tried to mute the volume but not to avail it didn't work and then "ImDeadNow" Got in the game saying "Let's have some real fun" So he first killed the 4 players......that fast! So I tried to run but as I run I keep hearing those very loud painful screams of people dieng as I seen in the player menu only 5 of us left including "ImDeadNow" but then It quickly turn to 3....This guys is fast! so I tried to make a plan but then as I was planning "ImDeadNow" pounced at me and good thing I dodge it quickly and when he landed on the ground he quickly vanish and turn into dark smoke I continue planning and then there are only me and "ImDeadNow" so I tried to do It fast as I can until I got teleported to a room where "ImDeadNow" is holding a Ak47 but with a very evil texture and as I tried to exit it doesn't work and while I was busy he shoot at me and my robloxian died and a very loud scream came up and then static. I dont know what this guy wants and so I tried to exit again but then "ImDeadNow" showed up in the screen and no not the ones with those jumpscares he was holding my player and quickly said "See ya next time" and then I got disconnected and then my browser exit. I was glad It was over and I go back to ROBLOX and signed in but I seen I was banned for 6 days and the reasons is the same that I just told you above. I don't know what to do now but this might be the end of him ruining my life....or is it? I will never know. By Kadeinwales9 on Roblox Creepy Pasta and Fandom